


Teeth

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ty-Lee first meets her in a line of doppelgängers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my old account.

Ty Lee steps directly from a lineup of porcelain doppelgängers on light and quick toes. Bare feet scrape through fallen leaves and dirt with the sure confidence of youth. Mai stares at the gaping space of a missing tooth as she smiles. 

She wraps her fingers around her wrist with a firm confidence despite the stickiness of drying meat juices and sugars previously sprinkled on their cakes.

Blood speckles the gaping hole of skin where tongue waggles curiously. Mai clenches her jaw against a grimace, staunchly refusing to pull away.

"Do you have any loose teeth yet?”

Mai smiles as her tongue presses against the wiggling tooth.


End file.
